O Hana
by Les Sckotchs
Summary: O Hana signifie famille, famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné ni oublié...
1. Le retour

O-Hana  
  
Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Me voici avec le début de ma première fic sérieuse de Harry Potter. Bon, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes et que mon texte n'est pas trop minable.eh bien, bonne lecture ! (Le texte a été corrigé)  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'intrigue pas très intrigante. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.  
  
1 Le retour  
  
Ce soir là, Harry Potter ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il venait d'avoir 15 ans et, cette fois encore, les Dursley avaient complètement oublié son anniversaire. Il attendait avec espoir, assis à la fenêtre, un battement d'aile dans la nuit ; signe que ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié, eux.  
Soudain, un long hululement perça le silence qui s'était installé sur Privet Drive. Harry frissonna. Si ce hibou avait réveillé l' oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, il était bon pour une privation de repas d'une semaine au moins ! L'oiseau qui avait crié ainsi n'était autre que Coq, le hibou de Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami. Le minuscule animal, qui déployait un extraordinaire enthousiasme à distribuer le courrier, transportait un paquet beaucoup trop gros pour lui et une lettre de la main de Ron. Harry débarrassa l'oiseau de sa charge et l'emporta dans la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette. Puis, il lut la lettre de Ron : « Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Enfin. aussi bonnes que possible et que tes moldus ne sont pas trop sévères avec toi. On se reverra sur la voie 9 ¾ le premier septembre. Bon courage  
Ron »  
  
Harry eut un rire amer. Une semaine plus tôt il avait provoqué son cousin Dudley ce qui lui avait valu des travaux forcés pendant toute une journée. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il passait de bonnes vacances. Harry décida de s'intéresser au paquet. Sous le papier cadeau, il découvrit une dizaine de stylos de couleurs différentes et un autre mot. « Ce sont des effacés, des stylos à encre invisible. Pour pouvoir lire ce que tu as écrit, il te suffit de dire : je vois. Pour que l'écriture s'efface à nouveau, tu dois dire : effacé. »  
  
Harry reporta son attention sur la boîte de stylos, puis il sourit : il savait ce que Ron avait en tête. Drago Malefoy, leur ennemi de Poudlard, était la cible préférée de son ami et il ne faisait aucun doute que ces stylos leur seraient très utiles.  
  
Tout à coup, Harry entendit des coups de bec frappés à sa fenêtre et aperçut un splendide hibou petit duc qui, après avoir frappé, attendait patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Harry, surpris que cet oiseau ne porte pas le seau de Poudlard, alla ouvrir. Le petit hibou entra, se posa sur la table de chevet et tendit une patte à laquelle étaient accrochés une lettre et un paquet.. Harry détacha lettre et paquet de la patte du hibou qui repartit aussitôt et lut la lettre. Il reconnu l'écriture propre et soignée d'Hermione Granger. « Cher Harry, avant tout, joyeux anniversaire ! Tu as vu, j'ai un hibou moi aussi. Il est joli n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai appelé Jack. Oh Harry, tu ne vas pas me croire : le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a proposé de devenir préfète ! Comme tu peux le deviner, j'ai accepté immédiatement. J'ai hâte de te revoir à la rentrée. Amicalement  
Hermione »  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet et un livre tomba sur ses genoux ainsi qu'un autre mot d'Hermione. Sur la couverture était écrit en lettres d'or : Comment devenir un animagus. - Houlala, Hermione ! murmura Harry  
Il jugea bon de lire le message d'Hermione. « J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir comment ton père a réussi à devenir animagus. Mais ne t'avise pas d'essayer, c'est bien trop compliqué et en plus c'est interdit. Je le sais, j'ai regardé ! »  
  
Harry ouvrit le livre gros comme un dictionnaire et regarda le sommaire. Il constata qu'il y avait un mode d'emploi propre à chaque animal. Il trouva la page de la transformation en cerf et remarqua que c'était affreusement compliqué. Il y avait des potions et des sortilèges d'une complexité inqualifiable. Harry eut la bonne idée de lire d'abord l'introduction du livre qui disait qu'on ne pouvait pas choisir l'animal dont on allait prendre la forme. Harry comprenait pourquoi son père avait mis trois ans à y parvenir : Dès qu'on faisait une erreur, il fallait fabriquer les potions à nouveau et chaque préparation devait prendre un mois environ.  
Harry ferma le livre et cacha ses cadeaux sous la lame de plancher branlante que masquait son lit. Un cri perçant retentit brusquement à ses oreilles. C'était Coq que Harry avait complètement oublié dans la cage d'Hedwige. Il ouvrit la cage et le minuscule hibou s'envola aussitôt tandis qu'un autre, plus gros et portant la lettre de Poudlard, s'engouffrait dans la chambre. Harry prit la lettre de Poudlard et l'oiseau s'en alla. Le jeune sorcier lut : « Cher M.Potter, veuillez prendre note que la rentrée s'effectuera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira du quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross à 11 heures précises. Monsieur Dubois ayant terminé ses études, le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor est désormais vacant. En raison de vos talents au Quidditch, je vous propose cette responsabilité. J'attends votre réponse au plus vite en espérant qu'elle sera positive. Dans ce cas je vous prierais de trouver rapidement un nouveau gardien.  
Veuillez croire, cher M.Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe »  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il allait être le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il fallait qu'il réponde. Aussi, il alla chercher une plume, un encrier et un morceau de parchemin. Puis il écrivit. « Chère professeur McGonagall, Je serais enchanté d'occuper le poste de capitaine dans l'équipe de Griffondor. Je vous remercie. Respectueusement,  
Harry Potter »  
  
Harry aurait bien voulu écrire plus mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il donna sa lettre à Hedwige qui s'envola au-dessus des toits endormis de Privet Drive et la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fut plus qu'un point dans la nuit. Harry jeta un ?il à la longue liste des manuels scolaires en se demandant comment il pourrait faire pour se les procurer. Il ne pouvait pas espérer se rendre au Chemin de Traverse en demandant gentiment à l'oncle Vernon de l'accompagner. Les années précédentes, il n'avait pas passé la fin des vacances au 4 Privet Drive avec les Dursley. De plus, impossible de demander de l'aide à ses amis, Hedwige étant partie.  
Finalement, Harry décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il dorme un peu si, le lendemain, il voulait être capable de supporter Dudley. Il réfléchirait à la manière de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse plus tard, lorsqu'il serait moins fatigué.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par des coups frappés régulièrement contre du bois. Il cru tout d'abord que c'était la tante Pétunia qui venait le réveiller. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Dobby l'elfe de maison qui se frappait la tête contre le mur. - Dobby ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? - Dobby est venu aider Harry Potter, Monsieur ! déclara le visiteur de sa petite voix. - Pourquoi est-ce que tu te frappes la tête contre mon mur ? demanda Harry - Dobby voulait juste réveiller Harry Potter, Monsieur. répondit l'elfe en haussant les épaules. Dobby a un cadeau pour Harry Potter !  
  
L'elfe lui tendit un petit sac. Dedans, Harry trouva de la poudre de cheminette.  
  
- En quoi est-ce que de la poudre de cheminette pourrait m'aider ? questionna Harry. - Dobby a pensé que Harry Potter ne pouvait pas aller au chemin de traverse sans poudre de cheminette, couina Dobby. - Merci beaucoup, dit Harry qui venait de comprendre. - Ce n'est rien, répondit l'elfe, Harry Potter a libéré Dobby, Monsieur.  
  
Sur ce, Dobby disparut, laissant Harry en plan avec son cadeau. Harry qui regardait la poudre de cheminette comme s'il s'était agi d'un somptueux trésor. Il avait bien compris ce que lui disait l'elfe de maison, mais il restait un problème. Comment convaincre les Dursley de faire un feu dans la cheminée par un si beau temps d'été ? Il jugea préférable d'attendre que l'oncle Vernon brûle des publicités pour agir. Il sauterait sur l'occasion.  
Harry se dirigea vers la lame de plancher branlante dans l'idée d'y cacher la poudre mais, alors qu'il marchait, il se ravisa. Si jamais les Dursley allumaient un feu, il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps d'aller la chercher. Harry s'habilla puis glissa le sac dans sa poche. Il descendit à la cuisine où il fut accueilli par des grognements de Dudley. - Je ne veux pas y aller, marmonna-t-il. - Mais voyons, mon ange, dit alors la tante Pétunia, il faut aller acheter tes affaires pour l'école. - Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ! fit-il en pointant Harry. - Si tu veux. Mais, alors, il faut l'accompagner chez Mme Figgs. - Non, intervint Harry, laissez moi ici, je peux rester tout seul. Je.euh.je peux faire le ménage. Sa tante sembla hésiter. Elle lui lança un regard noir de menaces puis accepta. - C'est d'accord, mais si tu fais la moindre bêtise, tu le regretteras. - J'ai compris, assura Harry. - Bon. Viens Dudlinouchet, Vernon est déjà dans la voiture. Elle traîna Dudley tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la claqua derrière eux.  
  
Harry se retrouva seul dans la maison. Le moment rêvé pour, lui aussi, aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il attendit que les Dursley soient loin puis alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Il ouvrit le petit sac de poudre de cheminette, en prit une bonne poignée en faisant bien attention d'en laisser pour pouvoir rentrer. Harry jeta la poudre dans les flammes et s'avança. Avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée, il prit une grande inspiration puis prononça distinctement « Chemin de Traverse ». Aussitôt, il se sentit aspiré vers le haut à une vitesse vertigineuse et retomba dans une autre cheminée.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il aux alentours. Apparemment, il se trouvait chez Fleuri et Botts. Il replaça ses lunettes qui avaient glissé au bout de son nez puis s'avança dans la boutique. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas emporté d'argent et qu'il ne possédait pas la clé de son coffre à Gringotts. Harry respira profondément pour se calmer puis s'avança dans la petite boutique. Son regard s'arrêta sur un garçon dont les cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant. Ron était là, quelle chance il avait ! Il courut vers lui. - Harry ! s'exclama Ron en le voyant. - Ron ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis content de te voir. - Et moi donc ! Je te croyais enfermé chez tes moldus ! Comment t'as fais pour arriver jusqu'ici ?  
  
Harry lui raconta en détail toute l'histoire. De l'arrivée de Dobby à son arrivée sur le chemin de traverse. Ron l'écoutait bouche bée. - Ah, au fait, Hermione est là.comme tu t'en doutes, elle me traîne de librairie en librairie depuis ce matin ! - A propos de livres, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. - Dis-le moi, allez, pitié, le suspense est insupportable ! Argh ! - .un livre sur les animagi.  
  
C'était la première fois que Ron semblait intéressé à ce point par un livre. Il regardait Harry d'un air incrédule. - Tu me fais marcher. conclut-il - Je t'assure que non ! répliqua Harry, surpris que son ami puisse penser ça. - Ouahou !. Dis Harry, tu penses à la même chose que moi ? - Je pense surtout qu'Hermione est Préfète, maintenant, elle risque de nous dénoncer. - Tiens, on parle de moi ici ? Oh ! Bonjour Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? - Il est venu incognito, éluda Ron. - Oh.je vois. Tes vacances se passent bien ? Harry eut un rire amer. - Avec Dudley dans le coin, tu veux rire ? - Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, on va pouvoir acheter nos livres ensemble ! - Il y a juste un problème.je n'ai pas ma clef pour ouvrir mon coffre, à Gringotts. - Bah, on trouvera bien une solution, minimisa Hermione.  
  
Ils sortirent de la boutique sans trop savoir où aller - Tu sais où elle est, ta clef ? demanda Hermione. Harry hocha la tête. - Oui, chez moi. Mais je n'ai plus le temps d'y retourner maintenant. - Dans ce cas, je crois que j'ai la solution. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit sablier qu'elle montra à Harry. - Tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-elle à Harry qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. - Bien sûr, c'est le Retourneur de Temps.mais je croyais que McGonagall te l'avait repris. - Elle me l'a rendu. J'ai pris quelques cours supplémentaires, cette année et. - Encore ! coupa Ron. - Oh, ça va ! Je veux juste faire Etude des runes et Etude des moldus. - Attends ! l'interrompit Harry. Si je comprends bien, tu voudrais que j'enfreigne le règlement juste pour aller chercher cette clef ?! - Eh, c'est très important d'acheter tes fournitures scolaires, se défendit son amie. - D'accord. Bon, alors comment je dois faire ? - Tu n'as qu'à le mettre autour de ton cou, et le faire tourner une fois.  
Harry prit le petit objet, l'attacha autour de son cou et le fit tourner une fois entre ses doigts. Aussitôt, il disparut pour réapparaître devant la cheminée du 4 Privet Drive.  
Harry courut jusqu'à sa chambre, attrapa sa clef et prit une nouvelle fois la poudre de cheminette.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans un cachot de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, un homme s'affairait autour d'un chaudron. Un deuxième homme, vêtu d'une longue robe bleue, entra sans bruit. - La potion est-elle prête, Severus ? - Presque, monsieur le directeur.  
Le premier homme jeta un ingrédient étrange dans la potion bouillonnante et, aussitôt, il se dégagea du chaudron une épaisse fumée rouge. De cette fumée émergèrent deux personnes qui avaient l'air complètement perdues. La première était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns entourés de lunettes rondes, la seconde était une jeune femme qui avait des cheveux bruns, tirants sur le roux, et de magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraude. - Bienvenue parmi nous, dit le directeur de Poudlard. Bienvenue James et Lily Potter. 


	2. La rentrée

O Hana  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Eh bien voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Que dire de plus ? Ah ! MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ! J'ai mis le premier chapitre avant hier et j'ai déjà 7 reviews ! Wahou, vous êtes trop gentils.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
  
  
Marie : Merci ! ^^ Eh oui, ça fait un peu bizarre Lily et James qui sortent d'un chaudron…  
  
Hermione Potter : Merci ! et voilà la suite J  
  
Hermione 2005 : Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Christina Potter : Pas d'inquiétude ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire souffrir, voilà la suite ! ^_^  
  
Lorainne : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ En effet, j'ADORE Lilo&Stitch, c'est trop génial ! Contente de ne pas être la seule à adorer cette phrase.   
  
Samantha : Merci ! Merci ! C'est Gwendoline qui écrit (moi).   
  
Aria Lupin : Et voilà la suite, merci ! J  
  
Disclaimer : D'accord, d'accord, rien n'est à moi, tout est à…J.K.Rowling !   
  
  
  
2 La rentrée  
  
Dès qu'il fut de nouveau sur le chemin de traverse, Harry se précipita vers Ron et Hermione.   
  
- Je l'ai, s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Magnifique ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. En route pour Gringotts !  
  
Et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la banque des sorciers. Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la banque. Harry entra le premier, suivi de près par Ron et Hermione. Il s'avança vers un des comptoirs et s'adressa prudemment au gobelin à l'air grognon qui se trouvait derrière.   
  
- Euh…je voudrais retirer un peu d'argent.  
  
- Bien, fit le gobelin, avez-vous votre clef ?  
  
- Oui, elle est là.  
  
Harry lui confia la petite clef en or. Le gobelin grommela pour lui-même et appela un de ses collègues. Celui-ci conduisit les jeunes sorciers jusqu'au coffre de Harry qui y récupéra un peu d'argent.   
  
Après être remontés à la surface, les amis se rendirent chez Fleuri et Botts pour y acheter les nouveaux livres. Ron poussa la porte et, au même moment, une clochette retentit. Le trio parcouru la boutique d'étagères en étagères jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé tous les ouvrages nécessaires. Ils payèrent, puis sortirent de la petite boutique, les bras chargés de livres.   
  
  
  
Soudain, Harry crut voir une silhouette noire tourner le coin d'une ruelle. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Surpris, Ron et Hermione le suivirent.  
  
- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?   
  
- Je crois que j'ai vu…  
  
Mais il s'interrompit. La rue dans laquelle la forme aurait dû se trouver était déserte : c'était une impasse.  
  
- Tu crois que tu as vu quoi ? insista Ron.  
  
- Je suis sûr d'avoir vu Sniffle, répondit-il en se tournant vers ses amis. Il a dû transplaner.   
  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard. Les trois jeunes sorciers se séparèrent et chacun partit de son côté.  
  
  
  
Harry retourna à la boutique dans laquelle il avait atterri tout en réfléchissant. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius se trouvait ici ?…s'il s'agissait bien de Sirius. Il utilisa, pour la troisième fois de la journée, la poudre de cheminette. Cependant, en arrivant, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur trois visages mi-horrifiés mi-furieux.  
  
La fumée rouge commençait à se dissiper et les deux professeurs pouvaient mieux distinguer les deux sorciers sortant de nulle part. Ces derniers n'en menaient pas large. Ils se lançaient sans arrêt des regards interrogateurs, surpris et inquiets. James Potter se décida enfin à parler. Il posa au directeur de Poudlard qui attendait tranquillement devant lui la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
- C'est quoi, ce truc ?  
  
Dumbledore eut un petit rire.  
  
- Eh bien, tu aurais pu poser ta question avec un peu plus de tact, mais ce n'est pas si mal, pour quelqu'un qui vient à peine de revenir à la vie.  
  
En voyant les regards plus qu'étonnés de Lily et James, le directeur reprit :  
  
- Disons, pour le moment, que Séverus ici présent à enfin trouvé la potion qui a permis de vous retirer d'entre les morts, toi et Lily.  
  
- Mais…pourquoi ? demanda Lily qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là.  
  
- Eh bien parce que toi et James pouvez certainement nous aider, en tant qu'aurors, à combattre Voldemort. Et puis, il y a un enfant qui a besoin de ses parents, à Privet Drive.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette cheminée ? tonna Vernon Dursley.  
  
- Je…euh…je… se défendit Harry.  
  
- Monte dans ta chambre immédiatement et tu seras privé de repas pendant trois jours ! gronda son oncle.  
  
Harry jugea préférable d'obéir sans discuter davantage. Trois jours sans nourriture, c'était amplement suffisant. Une fois dans sa chambre, il regarda par la fenêtre. Le coucher de soleil sur les toits de Privet Drive était vraiment splendide. Harry aurait tellement voulu le regarder avec ses parents,…sa famille. Cette famille à laquelle il avait été arraché alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, cette famille qui n'avait jamais été là, cette famille dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, cette famille lui manquait.   
  
Le regard de James fut soudain attiré par la personne qui se trouvait derrière Dumbledore.  
  
- Mais…mais c'est un mangemort lui ! lança-t-il en pointant Severus Rogue.  
  
- Non, non, corrigea le vieux sorcier, plus maintenant. Peu après votre mort, il est revenu de notre côté.   
  
Le professeur Rogue s'avança lentement. Il semblait ne plus savoir que penser. James hésita, puis il tendit une main à Séverus qui la serra d'un air résigné. Lily se contenta d'un signe de tête.   
  
- Bon, s'exclama soudainement Dumbledore, venez avec moi, je vais vous indiquer votre chambre.   
  
Lily et James suivirent Dumbledore. Lily s'arrêta avant de sortir du cachot. Elle se tourna vers Rogue.  
  
- Merci, dit-elle.  
  
Puis elle se dépêcha de sortir. Le directeur les conduisit longtemps à travers les corridors de Poudlard. James contemplait son ancienne école : elle n'avait pas changé.   
  
Dumbledore s'arrêta devant le portrait de deux sorciers qui jouaient aux cartes.   
  
- Quidditch ! lança-t-il   
  
Le portrait pivota pour laisser place à une grande chambre.  
  
Assis sur son lit, Harry réfléchissait. Cette silhouette qu'il avait aperçue sur le chemin de traverse…il était certain qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il devait se passer quelque chose d'important…mais quoi ?   
  
  
  
Le jour de la rentrée, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il s'habilla, et descendit à la cuisine. L'oncle Vernon y était déjà, plongé dans la lecture d'un journal. La semaine précédente, Harry avait obtenu de lui qu'il le conduise à King's Cross pour qu'il y prenne le train.   
  
- Monte dans la voiture, cracha M. Dursley.   
  
Harry obéit. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer les foudres de son oncle. Il pris sa valise ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige et monta dans la voiture. L'oncle Vernon le rejoignit et tous deux partirent en direction de King's Cross. Le voyage dura environ un quart d'heure. Vernon déposa Harry, Hedwige et la valise devant la gare et partit sans un mot. Le jeune sorcier pénétra dans la gare bondée et se dirigea vers les quais neuf et dix. Une fois arrivé, il regarda s'il n'y avait aucun moldu aux alentours et, comme si cela était tout à fait normal, il traversa la barrière qui séparait les deux quais.   
  
  
  
Lorsqu'il fut de l'autre côté, la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express lui faisait face. Harry regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir d'entrevoir une tête familière. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Hermione et Ron qui venaient vers lui.   
  
- Alors, lança ce dernier, comment ça va depuis le chemin de traverse ?   
  
- Bien, si tu oublies la tête des Dursley quand ils m'ont vu apparaître dans la cheminée…  
  
- Oh oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?  
  
- Ron ! coupa Hermione. Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler. Ce ne sont que des mauvais souvenirs, tout ça !  
  
Ron se tut, l'air coupable.  
  
- Euh, si on montait dans le train ? proposa Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et les amis pénétrèrent dans un des wagons. Ils marchèrent longtemps jusqu'à trouver un compartiment vide. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent.   
  
James se retourna dans son lit et entrouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un regard à son réveil. Onze heures ? Déjà ? Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se précipita dans la Grande Salle. Il avait l'habitude de se lever plus tard que les autres mais là, c'était un peu fort !   
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense pièce, il constata avec soulagement que Lily y était encore, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, plongée dans une conversation sur Harry avec Dumbledore. Dès que le directeur le vit entrer, il l'invita gentiment à s'asseoir. James prit place à côté de Lily. La conversation reprit de plus belle. Dumbledore racontait en détail aux parents émerveillés comment Harry avait affronté Voldemort à trois reprises au cours de sa scolarité.   
  
Après les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passée à Poudlard, Lily n'avait quasiment rien appris sur son fils ou sur quoi que ce soit qui soit en rapport avec les événements et le monde extérieur. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait vu que son ancien directeur, James, le professeur McGonagall et Séverus Rogue. Elle avait appris que ce dernier occupait le poste de professeur de potions et que le professeur McGonagall enseignait toujours la métamorphose.   
  
  
  
Pour sa part, James n'en savait pas plus. Il était conscient, tout comme Lily, que Peter les avait trahi mais il avait du mal à l'accepter. Peter c'était…Peter, le Peter qui était, dans le temps, la cible favorite des serpentards, le Peter qu'il fallait constamment défendre, ce Peter les avait vendu à Voldemort.   
  
James espérait avoir le plus vite possible des nouvelles de ses amis qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait abordé le sujet que rarement et il lui avait raconté toute l'histoire mais James n'avait pas eu le courage de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Pourtant, cette fois, il finit par demander :   
  
- Quand est-ce que je pourrai revoir Sirius et Remus ?  
  
Le vieux sorcier eut un léger sourire.  
  
- Cet après-midi, ça te convient ? dit-il, les yeux pétillants.  
  
James et Lily écarquillèrent les yeux. Un peu plus et ils sautaient au coup de Dumbledore, et pourtant, ça aurait pu être très gênant…  
  
- Ils ne savent pas encore que vous êtes ici, reprit le directeur. J'ai été dans l'obligation de le leur cacher au cas où les lettres que je leur ai écrites tombent en de mauvaises mains.  
  
Incapables de parler, James et Lily se contentèrent d'un signe de tête approbateur. Puis, James entraîna Lily jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Lily fit de même.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient joyeusement de leurs vacances (en fait, surtout des vacances de Ron et d'Hermione étant donné que celles de Harry ne pouvaient pas vraiment être qualifiées de « joyeuses ») lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une sorcière qui poussait un chariot sur lequel étaient entassées des friandises de toute sorte.  
  
- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry acheta un peu de tout et la sorcière s'en alla dans le couloir en poussant son chariot.  
  
- Bon. Ca vous dit une partie de bataille explosive ? proposa Ron.  
  
Debout devant le bureau de Dumbledore, James attendait. Il était nerveux, très nerveux. Sirius et Remus pouvaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Le directeur de Poudlard avait dit qu'ils arriveraient probablement séparément. James n'aurait su dire si cela l'arrangeait ou pas. A côté de lui, Lily n'en menait pas large non plus. Assis derrière son bureau, Dumbledore était égal à lui-même et ne semblait pas angoissé le moins du monde.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, trois coups furent frappés à la porte.  
  
- Entrez ! lança le vieux directeur.  
  
Sirius entra dans le bureau. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de deux de ses amis censés être morts il y a quatorze, il s'arrêta net.   
  
Le long silence qui s'en suivit fut particulièrement gênant.   
  
  
  
Une tempête de questions tourbillonnait dans la tête de Sirius. Des questions du genre : Qui ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à en poser une seule. C'était bien James et Lily qui se tenaient devant lui, l'air aussi gêné que s'ils avaient reçu une beuglante. Mais c'était impossible, ils étaient morts…Peter les avait livré à Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, James restait muet malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui crier : « Mais dit quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que son ami fasse le premier pas.  
  
  
  
Soudain, Sirius, brisant le silence, poussa un hurlement de joie et sauta littéralement au coup de James, puis de Lily qui parurent soulagés que l'atmosphère se détende un peu. Puis il s'écarta d'eux et se décida à parler :   
  
- Comment… ?   
  
- C'est grâce à Severus.  
  
A ces mots, Sirius fit la grimace. James n'y prêta aucune attention.  
  
- Il a fabriqué une potion pour nous ramener à la vie, continua Lily.  
  
Sirius soupira de bonheur. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il reverrait un jour ses amis. Il les serra encore une fois dans ses bras.   
  
- Je pensais vous avoir perdu pour toujours, murmura-t-il.  
  
Durant toute la scène, le professeur Dumbledore était resté assis à son bureau, sans un mot, un sourire accroché aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Il semblait content de voir ses anciens élèves de nouveau heureux.   
  
  
  
Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Remus pénétra dans la pièce. En apercevant Lily et James, il stoppa dans son mouvement et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ses anciens amis étaient là, devant lui, et ils lui souriaient. Mais…c'était impossible…Peter…Voldemort…Remus se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : il rêvait. C'était impossible…à moins que…peut être…  
  
- J…James ? Lily ?  
  
Les intéressés hochèrent la tête et s'avancèrent vers lui.   
  
- Comment avez-vous fait ? souffla Remus.  
  
Le train commença à freiner. Les jeunes sorciers étaient presque arrivés. Harry avait hâte de retrouver Poudlard, ses nombreux couloirs, sa Grande Salle, son parc,…  
  
- On y est ! s'enthousiasma Ron.   
  
Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta complètement. Les élèves descendirent dans un chahut indescriptible. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers des calèches sans chevaux qui les conduisirent devant la porte du château et le professeur Mc.Gonagall les accueillit avec un sourire, ce qui était assez rare venant d'elle. La foule des élèves s'engagea dans les couloirs de Poudlard, puis, pénétra dans la Grande Salle.   
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron s'installèrent à la table des Griffondors en compagnie de Ginny, Fred et Georges. Harry observa la table des professeurs : il y vit Albus Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue, le professeur Flitwick en grande discussion avec le professeur Chourave et…  
  
- Le professeur Lupin ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? Où ça ! lança Ron.  
  
- Juste là, regarde !   
  
- Oh, chouette, dit Hermione.  
  
Au même moment, les élèves de première année entrèrent dans la pièce en jetant des regards émerveillés et stupéfaits de tous côtés. Le professeur Mc.Gonagall leur fit signe de s'arrêter, elle déposa un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur un tabouret à quatre pieds : c'était le Choixpeau magique. Le chapeau se mit à chanter.  
  
Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
  
Mais faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit,  
  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
  
Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi.  
  
Le haut de forme, chapeaux splendides  
  
Font pâle figure auprès de moi,  
  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
  
Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrête,  
  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison,  
  
Mettez moi donc sur votre tête  
  
Pour connaître votre maison.  
  
Si vous allez à Griffondor,  
  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchit,  
  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut être  
  
Là bas se sont des érudits  
  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
  
Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal.  
  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
  
Car ceux là sont de vrais roublards  
  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
  
Sur ta tête pose moi un instant  
  
Et n'aies pas peur  
  
Reste serein.  
  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant.  
  
Les élèves applaudirent et la répartition commença, mais Harry n'y prêta presque pas attention. Il discuta joyeusement avec Ron et Hermione, applaudissant lorsqu'un élève était envoyé à Griffondor.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réparti et les tables commençaient à se couvrir de mets variés. Harry prit un peu de tout, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un vrais repas.   
  
Puis le repas s'acheva et sur quelques mots de Dumbledore, les jeunes sorciers allèrent se coucher.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S. désolée de n'avoir pas pris la peine d'inventer une nouvelle chanson du choixpeau...je ne m'en sentais pas le droit. 


	3. Le début des cours

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon, alors je suis infiniment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis avec ce chapitre. Mais j'arrivais pas à avancer. Enfin, voici le troisième chapitre. Mais tout d'abord...  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :   
  
SHANY-BLUE PENDRAGON : Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, ça me touche beaucoup !   
  
HERMIONE2005 : Merci beaucoup. Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Les "délires totals" sont écrits avec mon frère et, c'est vrai que c'est pas très sérieux...Merci de me dire que j'avance vite...je m'en veux d'avoir mis tant de temps pour ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira !   
  
CHRISTINA POTTER : Merci, voilà la suite.  
  
ARIA LUPIN : Merci du conseil, c'est vrai que c'était perturbant, comme ça, les changements de point de vue constants.  
  
....... : Merci ! C'est vrai que je suis pas spécialement fière de la réaction de James et Lily...c'est ma première fic sérieuse et j'ai un peu de mal...si ils ont réagi comme ça, c'est parce que...tu verras comment c'était, l'endroit d'où ils reviennent.  
  
HERMIONE POTTER : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite après une longue attente, désolée...  
  
MISS CHANG : Merci énormément ! Je continue !   
  
  
  
MERCI A TOUS ! J'AI EU PLUS DE REVIEWS QUE JE NE L'ESPERAIS !   
  
3 Début des cours  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il resta quelques temps dans son lit. Comme il était content d'être là ! Il se serait volontiers rendormi s'il n'y avait pas eu de cours. Non pas que ça le dérangeait de reprendre les cours, de parcourir à nouveau Poudlard, mais il s'était couché très tard. En effet, il avait longuement discuté avec Ron de tout et de rien avant de pouvoir trouver le sommeil.  
  
Un grognement provenant du lit voisin lui indiqua que Ron était réveillé…plus ou moins. Harry émergea lentement, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. En attendant Ron, il jeta un regard autour de lui. La pièce n'avait pas changé avec ses tapisseries et ses murs rouges. Quelques élèves étaient assis dans les grands fauteuils devant une cheminée où ronronnait un feu. Harry regarda longtemps les flammes, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient vivantes. Elles dessinaient des silhouettes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.   
  
- Harry ! Tu viens ?  
  
La voix de Ron le tira de sa contemplation. Il se retourna et suivit son ami dans la Grande Salle. La Grande Salle où Hermione distribuait les nouveaux emplois du temps.   
  
- Ah, vous voilà ! J'ai bien cru que vous ne vous lèveriez jamais, lança celle-ci en les voyant.  
  
- Oh, ça va ! Laisse nous le temps de…rétorqua Ron.  
  
- Voilà vos emplois du temps, coupa Hermione en leur donnant un morceau de parchemin chacun.  
  
- Oh non, remarqua Harry, on commence par Histoire de la magie !   
  
- J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché, commenta Ron.  
  
Les amis prirent leur petit déjeuner en discutant de Quidditch. Lorsque Ron apprit que Harry était désormais capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, il fit mine de bouder mais éclata bien vite de rire : c'était ridicule de se fâcher pour si peu. Ils parlèrent ensuite du nouveau gardien, se demandant qui Harry allait choisir. Celui-ci décida qu'il organiserait des selections.   
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour prendre leurs livres et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'Histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns les attendait dans la classe. Les amis s'installèrent au fond.  
  
- Bonne sieste, marmonna Ron en direction de Harry.   
  
Et le cours commença. Ce fut particulièrement ennuyeux et Harry écouta à peine le professeur leur parler de la révolte des gobelins. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui baillait et à Hermione qui écoutait attentivement tout en prenant des notes.  
  
Dès que la cloche eut sonné, tous les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur, heureux de quitter enfin cet enfer. Sur un « De mieux en mieux » exaspéré de la part de Ron, le trio se rendit dans les cachots pour le cours de potions. Le professeur Rogue les accueillit avec un regard mauvais.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
James et Lily marchaient vers le dortoir de leur fils. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un gros chien noir.  
  
- On y est presque, déclara James, je reconnais.  
  
- C'est là ! s'exclama Lily. Jus de citrouille ! ajouta-t-elle en direction du tableau de la Grosse Dame en rose qui masquait l'entrée.  
  
Le portrait pivota et les trois amis entrèrent dans la salle commune. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, elle était déserte. Tous les élèves étaient en cours. Lily contempla cette salle à l'aspect chaleureux et accueillant. Lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard, elle aimait cette pièce plus encore que toute les autres. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries et de tableaux et, parmis ces tableaux, elle affectionnait tout particulièrement le lion qui dormait paisiblement au dessus de la cheminée. Elle baissa la tête et vit un fauteuil, le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'asseyait toujours pour faire ses devoirs. Décidément, elle adorait cette pièce.  
  
Entre-temps, Sirius s'était transformé et il suivit les deux autres dans le dortoir de Harry.   
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Lily referma la porte tandis que Sirius et James s'asseyaient sur un des lits. C'est alors que James posa sa main sur quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé la main dans l'eau. James regarda la « chose » en question, il s'agissait d'une cape. Et pas n'importe quelle cape. En parcourant le tissu du regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur une étiquette qui indiquait « J.Potter ».  
  
- C'est ma cape d'invisibilité ! lança James. On est assis sur le lit de Harry !  
  
- Eh bien, décida Sirius, on n'a qu'à l'attendre ici. Il doit bien revenir prendre son livre de divination, il l'a oublié !   
  
Il montra sur le bureau un gros manuel poussiéreux.  
  
**********  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quelques minutes avant leur cours de divination. Ils se rendaient donc à la bibliothèque (à la demande d'Hermione). Soudain, Harry s'arrêta.  
  
- J'ai oublié mon livre de divination, je vais le chercher !   
  
- Tu nous rejoins à la bibliothèque alors, dit Hermione.  
  
- D'accord, j'y vais !   
  
Et il se mit à courir. Mais pendant qu'il courait, Harry réfléchissait. Comment diable avait-il pu savoir qu'il avait oublié son livre avant même d'avoir regardé dans son sac ? Etrange…il tâcherait d'en parler à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Dès qu'il fut devant la porte, Harry commença à hésiter. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Finalement, il jugea que, pour savoir de quoi il retournait, il fallait bien ouvrir cette porte. Il inspira un grand coup, puis, poussa la porte le plus normalement qu'il put. Et là, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui, assis sur son lit, trois personnes le regardaient et ces personnes étaient tout simplement les dernières qu'il s'attendait à trouver là…et pourtant, c'était bien son père, sa mère et Sirius qui lui souriaient tranquillement. Sur le coup, Harry pensa qu'il rêvait, il se prit même à se pincer pour vérifier. Il aurait volontiers parlé mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.  
  
  
  
James, de son côté, sentait bien que Harry n'allait pas engager la discussion. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Lily fut plus rapide.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle.  
  
- M…Maman ? demanda Harry. Maman ?! MAMAN !  
  
Sur ce, il courut vers ses parents, leur sauta dans les bras et éclata en sanglots. Ceux-ci s'étaient levés et regardaient leur fils qui paraissait si petit à côté d'eux. Sirius, quant à lui, restait un peu à l'écart et regardait la scène d'un œil attendri.   
  
  
  
**********  
  
Ron et Hermione commençaient à s'inquiéter, le cours de divination débutait dans dix minutes et Harry n'était toujours pas revenu.  
  
- Bon sang, s'impatienta Ron, il ne faut pas trois heures pour aller chercher un livre !   
  
- C'est vrai que là, ça commence à devenir sérieusement long, acquiesça Hermione. On devrait peut-être aller voir ce qui se passe…  
  
- Allons-y, il ne nous reste plus que cinq minutes avant le prochain cours !   
  
Et les deux amis se mirent en route pour le dortoir. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, passèrent dans un nombre incalculable de salles pour enfin arriver devant la porte du dortoir de Harry. Là, Ron poussa la porte et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle pour le moins étrange qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Hermione qui arrivait en courant derrière manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Elle aussi ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Harry dans les bras d'une femme qui avait de splendides cheveux bruns aux éclats roux et des yeux d'un vert émeraude si éclatants…c'étaient des yeux semblables à ceux de Harry ! Et l'autre personne qui se trouvait là était la copie conforme de Harry…Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt Harry qui était la copie de l'homme qui était assis à côté de la femme. Hermione identifia d'abord ces personnes comme étant Lily et James Potter, les parents de Harry. Mais c'était parfaitement absurde…il étaient tous les deux…morts. Peter les avait trahis. Hermione songea à un sortilège mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu nulle part un sortilège permettant de ressusciter les morts.   
  
Ron, lui, ne comprenait plus rien et n'essayait même pas de trouver une explication logique à cela.   
  
- Euh…Harry ? hasarda-t-il.  
  
- Bonjour, lança la jeune femme que Ron identifia comme la mère de Harry.  
  
- Euh…hé hé, bonjour. Mais qui êtes vous ?  
  
Pourtant, Ron et Hermione savaient très bien de qui il s'agissait. Mais leur hypothèse semblait tout simplement stupide et irréaliste.   
  
- Mais je suis la mère de Harry, dit joyeusement Lily Potter, car il s'agissait bien de Lily Potter.   
  
- Mais non, protesta Ron, c'est impossible ! Vous êtes morte !   
  
Il reçut un cou de coude de la part d'Hermione.  
  
- Bravo, quel tact, lui souffla-t-elle.  
  
Mais la jeune femme éclata de rire.  
  
- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre…on va tout vous expliquer. Venez, asseyez-vous !   
  
Ron et Hermione prirent place à côté de Harry et ses parents.  
  
James et Lily entreprirent de raconter toute l'histoire. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était clair.   
  
- C'était comment être mort ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Eh bien, répondit James, c'était comme vivre dans un autre monde où au lieu d'être vivants, les gens sont morts. Mais, sinon, c'est pareil, il y a des magasins, des maisons et toutes les choses qu'il y a dans le monde des vivants.  
  
- Et ils ressemblent à quoi, les morts ? questionna Ron.  
  
- Ils sont comme les vivants, comme toi et, à présent, moi.  
  
- Ah, fit Harry, je voulais vous dire quelque chose. Tout-à-l'heure, j'ai su que j'avais oublié mon livre alors que je n'avais même pas regardé dans mon sac…  
  
- C'est moi, interrompit Sirius. C'est moi qui t'en ai informé. Par la communication mentale…on apprend ça en septième année.   
  
- Oh ! lança soudain Hermione. Ca me rappelle que j'ai oublié mon cours d'Arithmancie !   
  
- Et nous notre cours de Divination, continuèrent Harry et Ron.  
  
- Non pas que ça nous manque ! ajouta Ron.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
- Bof, dit Lily, on expliquera à vos professeur que vous nous avez rencontré et qu'on vous a retenu. Ils comprendront. Mais par contre, ne ratez pas le prochain cours. Vous avez quoi après ?  
  
Hermione consulta son emploi du temps.  
  
- On a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
- Oh, avec Remus, dit James. Alors, c'est un bon professeur ?  
  
- Et comment, répondit Harry. C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'on ai eu ! Il faut dire que les autres…  
  
- Oui, on sait, fit Lily, Dumbledore nous a raconté. Allez-y, maintenant ou vous allez être en retard !  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione rammassèrent leurs livres, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle du professeur Lupin. Le professeur Lupin qui les accueillit avec un sourire. Les trois amis s'installèrent au premier rang. Une fois que tous les élèves furent là, le cours commença.  
  
- Bonjour à tous, lança joyeusement Lupin. Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Acromantulas.  
  
Ron frissonna.  
  
- Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'est une Acromantula.  
  
Hermione leva aussitôt la main.  
  
- Oui Hermione…  
  
- Une Acromantula est une araignée géante, une des rares créatures douée de la parole. Elle est très dangereuse et d'ailleurs, elle est classifiée par le ministère de la magie « impossible à dresser ou à domestiquer ».   
  
- Excellent ! J'accorde dix points à Griffondor.  
  
Le cours se déroula très bien, les élèves ne virent pas le temps passer et furent surpris lorsque la cloche sonna. Ils rangèrent tranquillement leurs affaires et s'en allèrent déjeuner. Harry, Hermione et Ron furent les dernier dans la classe. Ils s'approchèrent du bureau du professeur Lupin.   
  
- Alors, demanda Lupin, vos vacances se sont bien passées ?  
  
- Oui, dit Ron.  
  
- Oui, dit Hermione.  
  
- Non, dit Harry.  
  
Ce qui était parfaitement vrai.  
  
- Mais maintenant ça va mieux ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Je vais pouvoir retourner vivre avec mes parents.  
  
- Je suppose, oui. Vous devez être content de les revoir.  
  
- En effet, mais ça fait très bizarre.   
  
- Oui, je comprends, pour moi aussi c'était très étrange de revoir James et Lily.   
  
Lupin regarda sa montre.  
  
- Oh là, dépêchez-vous d'y aller si vous voulez avoir le temps de manger.   
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent en lançant un « Au revoir professeur » à l'unisson. Puis ils allèrent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. 


	4. Les Maraudeurs

4 Les Maraudeurs  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Salut tout le monde !!!! Ah ha ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Mais si ! C'est bien le chapitre 4 ! Ô miracle sans nom ! Je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers et en particulier didie.m qui m'a rappelé que j'avais cette fic et que je vous faisait attendre... honte à moi ! En fait, j'ai même songé à abandonner cette fic et à passer le relais à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, si il y en a un que ça intéresse, qu'il me laisse son mail et je lui donnerai quelque renseignements. Bien sûr, si personne ne veut reprendre cette fic, je la continuerais.  
  
Pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, j'ai abandonné le concours : le thème ne me plaisait pas.  
  
Bonne lecture,  
  
Bye !   
  
**********   
  
Ce soir là, Harry resta un long moment allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se retournait sans cesse en vain. Il arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pensa à ses parents, ses parents qui avaient été absents si longtemps et qui étaient revenus si brusquement. Finalement, il se décida à aller les voir. Si ils ne trouvaient pas de réponse à ses problèmes, personne ne le pourrait. Harry se leva, enfila sa robe de sorcier, se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de son dortoir en attrapant au passage la Carte du Maraudeur.   
  
Une fois devant la chambre de ses parents, Harry s'arrêta. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et les deux Sorciers qui jouaient aux cartes le regardaient d'un air mauvais.   
  
- Mot de passe ? demanda le premier Sorcier.  
  
- Euh…balbutia Harry. C'est-à-dire que…euh…je…je ne m'en souviens pas…  
  
Eh bien, côté mensonge, il y avait quelques progrès à faire. Harry se promit de demander conseil à Sirius, ou pourquoi pas à James, si il arrivait à entrer dans cette fichue chambre !   
  
- Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage. Désolé.   
  
Et il retourna à son jeu de cartes.  
  
- Euh, essaya Harry, Vif d'or ?  
  
Le Sorcier secoua la tête.  
  
- Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage, répéta-t-il.  
  
- Cornedrue ?  
  
- Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage.  
  
- Patmol ?  
  
- Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage.  
  
- Lunard ?  
  
- Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage.  
  
Harry laissa échapper un juron.  
  
- Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage, continua le Sorcier.  
  
- Euh…Quidditch ?  
  
Le Sorcier parut surpris.  
  
- C'est bon, passe. Mais la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas aussi facile…  
  
Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un James souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
- Je pensais bien que tu allais venir, dit celui-ci.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était assis avec son père sur le lit.  
  
- Où est Maman ? s'enquit Harry.  
  
- Elle est allé faire un tour. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
  
- Ben…c'est vous. C'est tellement brusque, tout ça… Et toi, ça ne te fait pas bizarre, de revivre.   
  
- Si. Mais j'essaye de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Tu comprends, j'ai juste envie de rattraper mon retard et qu'on reprenne la vie normalement. J'essaye de raccourcir cette phase très gênante durant laquelle on se regarde tous d'un air particulièrement paumé sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Si je ne débloque pas la situation, on en a pour des siècles et j'aimerais bien revivre normalement avant de re-mourir, tu me suis ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois, oui…  
  
- Et puis tu sais, toi non plus, ça ne se voit pas beaucoup que tu viens de vivre tout ça. Tu as dû hériter ça de moi.   
  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
  
- Tu vois ce que je veux dire quand je te parle de silence gênants, finit par s'exclamer James.   
  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
  
- Alors, reprit son père qui semblait vraiment très bavard, comment ce sont passées tes premières années à Poudlard ?  
  
- Tu le sais, je sais que Dumbledore te l'a raconté.   
  
- Il ne m'a pas raconté ce qui ce passait dans ta tête. Il y a certaines choses que Dumbledore ne sait pas.  
  
Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Harry raconta précisément tout ce qui était arrivé en quatorze ans. De la première visite de la tante Marge jusqu'au retour de Voldemort, il n'omit aucun détail.  
  
- …Et voilà. C'est tout, conclut Harry.  
  
- C'est déjà pas mal, commenta James.  
  
- Raconte moi. Comment as-tu rencontré Sirius et le professeur Lupin.   
  
James sourit.   
  
- Je suis content que tu me le demande. Eh bien… Je venais d'arriver sur la voie 9 ¾…  
  
**********  
  
James regarda autour de lui. Il se sentait dans son élément au milieu de cette foule joyeuse de Sorciers surexcités. Son regard fut attiré par un jeune garçon qui venait de se prendre les pieds dans sa valise et de s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol. Il commençait à se diriger vers le garçon mais le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ retentit et il fut entraîné dans le train par un flot d'étudiants.   
  
  
  
Lorsqu'il fut dans le wagon, James se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment. Tandis que le train s'ébranlait, il passa devant un premier compartiment d'où provenaient des hurlements et les insultes les plus improbables qu'il ait jamais entendu, entre autres : « Morve de Troll », « Bertie Crochue pas fraîche », « Chocogrenouille périmé »,… James jugea bon de ne pas tenter de passer tout le voyage avec des sauvages pareils. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à un second compartiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Là, il aperçut trois élèves de Serpentard qui devaient être en cinquième année et qui ricanaient. James frissonna et traîna sa valise jusqu'au compartiment suivant.   
  
  
  
Dans celui-là, il n'y avait que deux occupants. L'un d'eux regardait par la fenêtre, à travers ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, les paysages qui défilaient maintenant à toute vitesse. L'autre, appuyé contre la vitre, était profondément endormi. Il avait des cheveux châtains et un teint particulièrement pâle. James décida d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante. Aussitôt, le garçon aux cheveux noirs tourna des yeux vifs vers lui.  
  
- Euh… bonjour, hésita James. Je… je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?  
  
Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du garçon.   
  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il.   
  
James hissa sa valise dans le porte bagages et vint s'asseoir à côté du garçon qui dormait toujours.   
  
- Je m'appelle Sirius Black.   
  
- Et moi James Potter, répondit James.   
  
- Enchanté. Je suis content que tu sois venu parce que là, je commençais franchement à m'ennuyer. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas très bavard…  
  
Sirius fit un signe de tête en direction du dormeur.  
  
- Il dormait déjà quand tu es arrivé ? demanda James.  
  
Sirius hocha la tête.  
  
- Alors, c'est tous des Sorciers dans ta famille ? continua-t-il.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ah, moi aussi. Tu va entrer en première année ? Dans quelle Maison tu pense être ?  
  
- J'en sais rien, mes parents étaient à Griffondor.  
  
- Moi, j'espère être à Griffondor ou à Serdaigle. Mais j'aimerais mieux avaler deux litres de mucus de veracrasse plutôt que de finir à Serpentard.  
  
- A ce point là ? Moi, je crois que je préfère éviter tout contact avec du mucus de veracrasse…  
  
Et ils discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien. Vers midi, une petite Sorcière poussant un chariot remplit de friandises de toutes sortes passa dans le couloir. James prit quelques paquets de Chocogrenouilles et une poignée de Patacitrouilles. Sirius choisit quelques Fondants du Chaudron ainsi qu'un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue qu'il pesa d'un air d'expert en assurant que les paquets les plus légers contenaient plus de meilleurs dragées.   
  
- On aurait peut-être dû lui prendre quelque chose, dit James en désignant leur compagnon de voyage.  
  
- Bah, on s'il se réveille, on lui en donnera un peu.  
  
Sur ce, Sirius mit une dragée surprise toute entière d'un coup dans sa bouche sous le regard stupéfait de James. Il l'avala sans problème.  
  
- Comment tu savais qu'elle était bonne ?   
  
Sirius lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.  
  
- En fait, c'est élémentaire, mon cher Potter. Tu vois, les sortilèges qu'il jètent aux dragées pour les rendre mauvaises les alourdissent alors que, au contraire, les bonnes dragées sont plus légères.   
  
- Oooooh, souffla James. Et comment tu sais tout ça ?   
  
- Je l'ai déduis. Après deux ans de dévorage de Berties Crochues, j'ai trouvé le truc ! J'étais en train de manger le paquet que j'avais piqué à ma mère quand…   
  
Tandis que Sirius racontait, le regard de James fut attiré par le garçon qui était réveillé derrière et que son bavard de nouveau copain n'avait pas remarqué. Le garçon mit son index devant sa bouche pour faire signe à James de se taire, puis il lui adressa un clin d'œil.   
  
- …et c'est là qu'elle est entrée et… James ? You-hou ! Tu m'écoutes ? Allo la Lune ici la Terre !   
  
- Hein ?…Euh, vas-y, continue.  
  
Sirius reprit. Pendant ce temps, James regardait le garçon qui faisait des grimaces de toutes sortes dans son dos. Au bout d'un moment, James pouffa de rire.   
  
- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te moques de moi !   
  
Sirius se retourna. Aussitôt, le garçon arrêta ses grimaces.   
  
- Oh, salut ! lança Sirius. Moi, c'est Sirius Black et lui, c'est James Potter.  
  
- Remus Lupin, enchanté.  
  
- Hé ! C'est toi qui te moques de moi ?  
  
- Moi ? Non, jamais.   
  
- C'est cela, oui. James t'a trahi, il se marre comme une baleine depuis tout-à-l'heure. T'es pas assez discret, mon pote ! Rien n'échappe à mon sens inouï de la déduction. Et j'ai l'œil, mon petit coco !   
  
- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs je pense que je peux me vanter d'avoir tenu cinq minutes sans me faire repérer.  
  
- Attends, cinq minutes ?   
  
James et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant la bouche grande ouverte de Sirius.   
  
- Bon, alors Remus, dit Sirius pour changer de conversation, parles-nous un peu de toi, tes parents sont des Sorciers ?   
  
- Mon père est un Sorcier, ma mère est une Moldue.  
  
- Et… tu penses aller dans quelle Maison ?   
  
Remus haussa les épaules.  
  
- Aucune idée.  
  
- T'es pas très bavard, dis-donc !  
  
Remus eut un petit rire.  
  
- Tout le monde me dit ça. On ne peut pas dire la même chose de toi !   
  
Sirius sourit fièrement.  
  
- Et ouais !   
  
- On est bientôt arrivé, je crois, intervint James.   
  
**********  
  
- Et voilà, finit James, tu sais tout.  
  
- Oh, je n'en sais pas la moitié. Tu me racontes un autre moment ? Comme, quand vous êtes devenus des animagi ?   
  
James sourit.  
  
- Demain. Maintenant, tu vas dormir.  
  
- Ohhh… 


End file.
